Amor,Sexo e Mágica!
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Draco e Harry promovem uma festa swing. Blaise vê um loiro que o esta enlouquecendo e tudo se transforma. Do outro lado pista, Rony observa os homem de cabelos negros e sente desejo.


**De:** Magda n'ha Keral Syrtis.  
**Para:** Nanda Malfoy.  
**Título:** Amor, Sexo e Mágica.  
**Classificação:** Pg-13  
**Ship/Personagens:** Ron/Blaise  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. 

**Amor,Sexo e Mágica!**

A primeira vez que eu entrei numa casa swing foi a dois anos, estava num relacionamento furado em que meu namorado gostava de outro cara e nós não fazíamos sexos a meses. A decisão partiu dele, e eu não suspeitei de nada, realmente achava que ele estava tentando apimentar nossa relação. Ele foi compreensivo, dizendo que nós poderíamos apenas olhar e depois partir para uma das salas privativas.

Lá as coisas aconteceram diferentes e ele me largou com uma garota loira insossa, meio veela é verdade, mas eu nunca fui atraído pelo sexo oposto, sempre gostei de brincar no meu próprio gênero.

Dois anos mais tarde dessa experiência desastrosa resolvi participar novamente de uma dessas festas, Draco me ligou há um mês me convidando, ele e Harry curtiam a prática e realizavam vários desse encontros, apesar da relação possessiva de ambos, e o amor que tinham um pelo outro, os dois gostavam das festinhas.

O convite era para a festa anual que eles faziam numa casa swing, chamada Scarlet Rose, na Londres trouxa, o lugar podia ser alugado, a um preço generoso que o Garoto de Ouro podia pagar sem nem piscar os olhos.

Blaise estava solteiro e meio depressivo, e o amigo preocupado, apesar do ciúmes de Harry para com ele, os três se divertiram algumas vezes, o que Blaise apreciou, mas ele sabia que o relacionamento dos outros dois era duradouro, quase dez anos e ele não tinha o direito de interferir só porque se sentia solitário.

Ele gostara de Draco quando estavam em Hogwarts, mas ele agora apenas achava o loiro sensual e perfeitamente compatível com Harry, que também era um pãozinho. Ele tratou de tirar os dois homens da mente e tomou um banho bem gelado, ele esperava apenas encontrar um casal delicioso e que curtisse um ménage, de preferência um casal de homens, para que ele pudesse se derreter em braços estranhos.

Draco combinara com todos os bruxos que eles usassem glamour e transfiguração, assim a brincadeira ficaria mais divertida, nenhum dos participantes se sentiriam constrangidos e todos poderiam aproveitar.

Blaise se ajeitou na frente do espelho, a mudança mais simples que ele deveria fazer era mudar sua cor de pele, mas ele decidiu permanecer negro, ajeitou seus olhos deixando-os mais leves e amendoados, quase índios, a cor castanha escura foi clareada até o mel, a pele foi clareada parcamente, fez seus cabelos crescerem, deixando-os lisos e até o meio das costas, não mudou seu comprimento e nem características físicas do corpo, preferiu não se esconder a esse ponto, os lábios foram aumentados deixando-os mais carnudos e delicados, o nariz reduzido levemente pra combinar com a feição delicada que o resto do rosto já apresentava.

Vestiu uma camisa preta aberta com uma camisete também preta colada ao corpo, sem mangas, a calça jeans ,lavada a ácido, se apertava na bunda e deixava espaço suficiente para que pudessem tocá-lo, um tênis fino e prata completou o conjunto.

Ele aparatou direto no local, viu que a casa já estava bem cheia, afinal ele chegara quase três horas mais tarde do horário do convite, esquadrinhou o local e se dirigiu-se ao bar, não tinha a menor vontade de fingir interesse na música alta e de batida pesada, provavelmente trouxa.

Pediu um whiskey duplo com uma pedra de gelo e limão, num gole o líquido foi engolido pelos novos lábios avermelhados e sensuais, uma gota escapou por seu queixo, ele não se preocupou nem um pouco, apenas se virou e pediu um novo drinque.

*RW*BZ*

Do outro lado um loiro observava o movimento, ele recebera algumas propostas, dois casais tinham se aproximado, uma loira gostosa e uma morena miudinha tinham convidado ele para uma festinha, em seguida um ruivo alto com um garoto de cabelos azuis se insinuaram, mas ele realmente não se interessou, pensava em ir embora quando um homem de cabelos pretos longos entrou e se dirigiu ao bar, ele parecia familiar, mas não identificável.

Ronald sabia que ele mesmo estava diferente, o cabelo curto e espetado, loiro platinado e os olhos violeta, o tamanho dos ombros levemente menor, a altura também, o corpo que ganhara músculos por causa do Quadribol, forma quase eliminados, sua forma estava pequena e quase frágil.

Ele só aceitara o convite de Harry porque estava precisando transar, com qualquer um, ele e Hermione tinham terminado há quase dois anos, e tirando uma ou quatro festas de Malfoy ele não raramente saia de casa. E hoje ele estava cansado e triste, pois era seu aniversário de namoro com a morena.

Ele parou de pensar nela, Hermione estava felizmente casada agora com Neville, especialmente felizes e prontos para ter o primeiro filho, casa mobiliada para a chegada dos gêmeos.

Harry estava feliz com Malfoy, dez anos casados, uma mansão enorme e gostos extravagantes no sexo, mas os dois pareciam se amar incondicionalmente e aquela seria a última festa que eles promoveriam. Harry tinha dado um ultimato, eles eram felizes e não precisavam de outras pessoas, ele queria sossego em sua vida, aos quarenta desejava ter filhos e curtir a aposentadoria da carreira de Auror.

Ele ainda se lembrava quando os dois se divorciaram das esposas para ficar juntos, ele nunca ia acreditar naquilo, mas Draco amava Harry e passou a ser quase gentil com Hermione e ele, e ninguém podia negar que quando seu namoro acabou os outros dois não tinham lhe cuidado.

Se lembrou a quantidade de vezes que bêbado foi recolhido pelos dois e cuidado com um imenso carinho, quantas vezes quando se sentia solitário, recebeu uma visita demorada em seu apartamento e mais tarde a quantidade de vezes que os dois tinham aliviado a sua vontade de fazer sexo. 

E em nenhum momento eles cobraram mais do que ele podia dar, nunca exigiram compromisso ou retribuição. E ele nunca quis ferrar o relacionamento dos amigos, então ele naturalmente foi se afastando.

A marguerita em sua mão estava quente, ele pediu outra jarra para o bartender, a festa tinha pelo menos seis estações de comida e bebida, a que ele se encontrava estava quase de frente para o homem de cabelos pertos e olhar felino.

Ele bebeu mais algumas taças da bebida esverdeada, estava ficando perigosamente bêbado, mas não se importava. Ele não queria se meter com algum casal que na manhã seguinte sairia de seu apartamento de mãos dadas, satisfeitos com a transa, mas felizes com seus relacionamentos.

Ele queria o homem a sua frente, queria morder seus lábios carnudos, mergulhar nos olhos mel, devorar a pele azeitona, e chupar cada canto daquele corpo musculoso. Ele não tinha mais inibições, se algum dia ele quis socar Draco por beijá-lo, agora ele queria devorar aquela boca tentadora.

*RW*BZ*

Blaise viu um loirinho olhar para ele enquanto bebia um drink após o outro, ele olhava fixamente, devorando toda sua imagem, fazia meses desde que alguém mostrava interesse em si tão descaradamente. Ele passou a retribuir os olhares, tomar o whiskey com calma, lambendo os lábios devagar, viu um ruivo entrar na frente do loirinho, ele era abraçado por dois homens morenos mais velhos do que ele, viu quando um outro ruivo separou eles, mas foi ensanduichado pelos outros, tinham certeza que os ruivos eram Draco e Harry, e se ele ainda conseguia ver alguma coisa, eles estavam nos abraço de Snape e Remus, que normalmente preferiam ficar em sua própria idade, próxima aos sessenta.

E os quatro saíram mais do que rápido do meio da pista quando as carícias ficaram mais perdido na excitação desse grupo quase se esqueceu do loirinho, mas quando outra música passou a tocar, ele reconheceu o corpo delicado bem no centro lhe lançando olhares maliciosos.

**Ya touch is so magic to me  
Stangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back**  
Seu toque é tão mágico para mim  
As coisas mais estranhas podem acontecer  
A forma como você reage a mim  
Eu quero fazer algo que você não imagina  
Imagine se tivesse um milhão de mim falando desse jeito sexy para você  
Você pensa que consegue agüentar, garoto, se eu te pressionar,  
Eu vou precisar que você faça o mesmo.

E Blaise largou o copo no bar, e se encaixou no corpo quente, ele começou uma dança tão sensual quanto o outro, seus corpos seguindo a música, ele sentiu o quadril do outro se esfregar com mais força em si, deixando mais duro ainda, e agarrou a cintura delgada, virando-a e olhando naqueles olhos que para sua surpresa eram violetas.

**Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...**  
Baby mostre-me, mostre-me  
Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim  
E eu serei voluntário  
E eu estarei fluindo e indo até as roupas desaparecerem  
E nada restar em mim além de sapatos  
Ohh baby...

Eles aparataram imediatamente no apartamento de Blaise, as mãos correndo por todo lugar, arrancando as roupas o mais rápido possível, se jogaram na cama, o moreno por cima, chupando a pele rosada do pescoço, pequenas sardas naquele pele quase imaculada.

**All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**

A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão  
Fazendo truques que você nunca viu  
E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor, sexo, e mágica  
Só me deixe guiar seu corpo junto ao meu  
Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo  
Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor, sexo, e mágica

E ele não previu o giro, foi atirado na cama, o outro ficando por cima, descendo em seu corpo, chupando os mamilos e mordendo o umbigo, as mãos em seu pênis, brincando com a glande, quase o enlouquecendo, e mais um beijo arrebatador, até que os lábios passaram a prender seu lóbulo entre eles, e pequenas mordidas serem distribuídas em seu pescoço.

**Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And ya feel so fly, assistantin' me  
But now is my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you  
If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, boy[1] when I give you my heat  
And I need you to push it right back**

Tudo não é o que parece  
Eu movo minhas mãos e tenho você  
E você se sente tão leve me assistindo  
Mas agora é minha vez de te olhar  
Eu não vou te parar  
Se você quer agarrar meu pescoço,  
fale daquele jeito sexy comigo  
Apenas faça o que eu te ensinei, garoto,  
quando eu te der meu calor  
E eu preciso de você para fazer o mesmo

Blaise estava derretendo, pegando fogo, nunca sexo fora tão gostoso, nunca sexo lhe fazia querer se enterrar naquele corpo ou ser fodido por outro cara, e eles estavam caminhando para isso, o loirinho desceu por seu corpo novamente, mas agora engoliu de uma vez todo o pênis, dando leve mordidas no caminho, segurando firme a base, para depois chupar com força.

**Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby.. **

Baby mostre-me, mostre-me  
Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim  
E eu serei voluntário  
E eu estarei fluindo e indo até as roupas desaparecerem  
E nada restar em mim além de sapatos  
Ohh baby...

Então dois dedos abriram seus lábios, e ele passou a lambê-los tão rápido quanto seu pênis era sugado, para sua surpresa, o outro ao invés de prepará-lo enfiou os dedos de uma vez em si mesmo, gemendo contra sua carne, mas sem diminuir o ritmo, então ele parou e se deitou por cima de seu corpo, uma perna de cada lado e se empalou de uma vez só.

**All night showing, just you in the crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**

A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão  
Fazendo truques que você nunca viu  
E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor, sexo, e mágica  
Só me deixe guiar seu corpo junto ao meu  
Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo  
Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar  
Em amor, sexo, e mágica.

O ritmo foi feroz desde o começo, o outro se empurrava com força sobre si, ele passou a ajudar, empurrando o quadril na direção contrária, indo cada vez mais fundo naquele buraquinho apertado, com uma explosão ele gozou, e sentiu algo molhado em seu peito, o loirinho estava debruçado sobre si, ainda com seu pênis no interior, quando ele foi tirá-lo o outro o impediu.

—Está bom assim, vamos apenas ficar desse jeito, eu... foi a primeira vez que eu deixei um cara me... você sabe.

— Você era virgem. — Blaise levantou o queixo e olhou nos olhos do outro rapaz, ele parecia não ter mais do que dezoito, mas ele estava ainda usando seu disfarce.

—Bem, eu, já tinha transado com caras antes, mas sempre como ativo, e eu não sei...você me deixou louco na festa, eu... — O loiro escondeu o rosto na dobra entre o pescoço e o ombro de Blaise, claramente tímido, ele pensou.

—Você também me deixou louco, eu pensei em ir e só beber alguma coisa, mas agora, eu não quero largar você, não está desconfortável? —Blaise tentou se mexer de novo, e mais uma vez foi parado.

—Eu gosto de ficar assim, é gostoso, meu deus, eu nunca ia imaginar vir parar na casa de Blaise Zanbini e... — Saiu depressa de dentro dele, não sabia quem era aquele cara, mas ele sabia quem Blaise era, então, era melhor adquirir alguma dignidade.

Blaise pulou da cama, vestindo rapidamente sua roupa, e marchou para fora do quarto, sua varinha deveria estar caída em algum lugar, ele estava procurando na sala, quando foi envolvido pelos braços quentes e nus do outro.

—Eu não queria assustá-lo, quando chegamos eu vi a sua foto na cabeceira da cama, eu sinto muito, eu...foi a melhor noite da minha vida... me entreguei para você, nós não podemos voltar para cama e continuar deitados, meu corpo ta dolorido, você sabe. — O loiro corou diante da insinuação de onde doía, ele sentiu o moreno relaxar e pegá-lo no colo, voltando ao quarto.

Blaise o depositou na cama e pegou da cômoda um frasco violeta, abriu as pernas do outro, apoiando-as em seu quadril, molhou um dedo na substancia gel começou a passar do lado de fora da abertura.

Leves círculos em toda a parte externa, que foi pulsando com o carinho, depois melecou dois dedos e passou a penetrar delicadamente o buraquinho, que parecia bem relaxado com a seção de sexo.

—Isso vai cuidar do seu problema, a poção vai tirar a dor. — Blaise foi até o banheiro e lavou as mãos, lavou seu rosto para retirar os últimos sinais de embriaguez e voltou ao quarto, mas o loiro não estava na cama, ele se desesperou ao notar que as roupas dele tinham sumido.

Para sua surpresa, o outro estava na sala, terminado de vestir uma camisa verde, mas aquele corpo estava maior, os braços mais fortes, as pernas e coxas mais torneadas, quando a cabeça ruiva e o rosto sardento de Ronald Weasley saíram pela gola, ele simplesmente gelou.

—Você! — Blaise estava quase em choque, ele tinha transado com Ronald Weasley, senhor heterossexual assumido, ex-noivo da sabe-tudo e irmão de Ginny Weasley.

—Blaise! — Ron chacoalhou de os ombros do outro, e puxou-o para o sofá, o moreno ainda estava em choque. — Eu não sabia que era você na festa, Harry e Draco me convidaram e eu estava só bebendo quando eu te vi. Acho que tomei margueritas demais, eu sinto muito por não ter me revelado. Quando vi sua foto era tarde demais para parar, eu falei sério lá no quarto, você foi o primeiro, e eu gostaria se a gente continuasse se vendo, faz tempo que eu não gosto de alguém, assim, foi tão intenso, na verdade acho que eu nunca me senti assim antes.

—Seu filho da puta desgraçado! Como você ousou? Eu achei que você era um estranho e você soube o tempo todo. — Blaise empunhou a varinha e apertou contra a garganta de Ron.- Vai embora agora e se você contar para alguém, eu juro que eu te torturo até você esquecer seu nome.

—Você que quis, eu não te obriguei a nada, nós dois queríamos transar, e foi ótimo, eu sei que você gostou. E também se importa, ou o que foi você cuidando das minhas partes agora pouco. — Ambos coraram, mas Blaise se afastou do outro. —Eu vou embora, se você quiser, mas não me diga que você não sentiu aquilo, foi mágico e você sabe disso.

—Eu... — Blaise ficou paralisado pela segunda vez, Ronald estava com um olhar carinhoso, seu rosto vermelho emitia raiva por aquela situação, mas definitivamente era um rosto apaixonado. — Você espera que eu acredite que gosta de mim, depois de uma noite?

—Eu espero que você me leve para a cama e me foda de novo e de novo, até você entender que não é só sexo, eu não sei se te amo, mas eu gosto de você, alguma coisa me fez te querer essa noite e me fez continuar mesmo quando eu vi sua foto. Não é o bastante por agora?

Sim,era, o ruivo não estava brincando, ele queria estar nos braços de Blaise, então eles se abraçaram e foram para o quarto. Ninguém jamais lutara por Blaise, ninguém se entregara daquela forma, ninguém tinha se declarado abertamente e nem se comprometido apesar de seu nome e passado. Ele desfez seu feitiço, frente a frente com Ronald, sentiu medo de ser rejeitado em sua forma natural, então ele foi abraçado e os dois caíram na cama, e dessa fez ele fizeram amor, e sexo e foi como magia.

E seria como magia para sempre, porque nenhum deles pretendia ir embora, não quando em braços estranhos, inimigos, eles encontraram paz.

Cinco meses depois eles estavam morando juntos. E mais seis meses eles estavam casados. Mais um ano paparicando os filhos de Harry e Draco fizeram despertar instintos paternos e eles adotaram quadrigêmeos, e agora eles estão felizes, porque se amam e tem uma família digna dos Weasley.

E Ron continua se transfirgurando no loirinho de olhos violetas, para que os dois saiam da rotina e Blaise o ama, porque para eles agora tudo é...

Amor,Sexo e Mágica!

[1]Adaptação da música para o gênero masculino e para manter a coesão com a história.


End file.
